Flight in the Storm
by Whistling Willows
Summary: She didn't want to, but she had to. 'He has the right,' her heart argued as her mind protested with 'You're breaking another tom's heart." She listened to her heart, as most do when it came to such affairs and dove out of sight, out of mind, coming back with three beautiful kits of flight. (CHALLENGE FOR STORMS OF RAIN BY QUEEN ERADRIN)


**A/N: Contest for Storms of Rain by Queen Eradrin, which I do not own. Duh.**

"You're sneaking out? Again?" Silverwillow murmured, voice hushed as Rainsplash rose from her nest. The two she-cats were the only ones in the otherwise barren nursery. Freezing, the tortoiseshell looked at her best friend with wide blue eyes. The silver tabby narrowed her own viridescent eyes at her sister, not by blood, but by heart. The former mountain cat was the only one who knew that she continued to see Stormstrike, except Thrushwing, who was the father of Silverwillow's unborn kits. The once slim she-cat's belly was now rotund with her kits that would soon be born.

"Is that bad?" Rainsplash asked, kneading her paws against the tough dirt, the frost starting to melt. She already knew the answer. Her belly squirmed and she curled her tail over her stomach as Silverwillow stood, sighing. Padding over to her, the silver tabby touched the tortoiseshell's cheek with her nose. "I need to tell him," She watched emotions swirl in the those verdant green eyes just like the hot air that puffed against her face, appearing and disappearing.

"Does Ashwhisker know? That their _Stormstrike's_?" She finally asked, voice icy like the retreating winds of leaf-bare. Rainsplash frowned, flicking her ears uncomfortably. Knowing the answer, Silverwillow's mouth curled in her own disapproving frown, shaking her head, "He doesn't! Does he think their his own? What did you do to convince him of such?"

"He asked me to be his mate," Rainsplash meowed in a small voice, recalling that night under the arching oaks and the leaves of gold, amber and brown dancing around them. "I knew I was expecting already. That they were Stormstrike's." Her voice cracked, under the stress of lying, and the paranoia of someone figuring out her secret, she felt exhausted. "I had to,"

"Flower," Silverwillow murmured the personal endearment, feeling the tenseness of the she-cat before her like a whack in the head, "Flower, you don't need to go through this alone." The she-cat leaned towards her best friend, lending her strength and warmth.

"It's good to know, Dew Drop," Rainsplash smiled weakly back, using her own private nickname for the silver she-cat, whose pelt shone like dew in the sun. "I'll be back before the sun rises,"

"I'll count on you on that," Silverwillow caved reluctantly, retreating to the back of the den, to her nest. Settling down, she turned her back to her friend and curled up around her stomach, thinking about the kits inside her. Closing her eyes, she heard Rainsplash slip out of the den and the soft thud of paws signalled her departure from the camp.

* * *

"Stormstrike," Rainsplash's voice echoed against the bare trunks of the oaks. "Stormstrike, are you here?" She whispered, head poking out between two bushes. The stream seemed calm, yet held a coolness that made Rainsplash cringe away from it.

"And so I said, 'Bramblefang, you've got to be crazy. I'm not interested in you.' And he spat in my face, muttering something about you. Isn't that absolutely rude?" Runningwind asked, voice pitchy and sounding that of a kit's instead of a grown warrior's.

"Yes, yes," Stormstrike meowed distractedly as they reached the stream. Rainsplash sucked in a breath and ducked back into her bush as the light grey pelt of a tom and the darker tabby pelt and black paws of a she-cat came into view. Stormstrike's pale green eyes were fixed ahead of him, ignoring the desperate she-cat beside him as they reached the stream. Runningwind's own darker green eyes were entranced in every of the tom's actions. The pair looked like mates, close enough to barely brush their fur but wide enough to act like close friends to the trained eye.

Freezing, Stormstrike sniffed the air, staring directly at Rainsplash's bush. "Maybe you should go talk to him. Tell him not to treat his brother's mate with such disrespect." Runningwind pushed, going over her limits. The she-cat batted her eyelashes and leaned closer only to fall onto the ground as she lost her balance. Stormstrike had stepped away from her, the look in his eyes unforgiving.

"I am not your mate, Runningwind. Do not overstep your boundaries as my acquaintance." He rumbled, channeling the voice of someone who could be the next clan deputy. "Go back to the camp. I will continue my walk by myself." Runningwind nodded, eyes wide and full of hurt. She turned tail and fled, trying not to cry, and turning away to hide her tears. Yet, Stormstrike felt no remorse. Maybe a pinch of guilt before it let go, but he didn't regret his actions. Runningwind was like a tick that wouldn't let go and the thought of being mates with her was like the thought of eating crowfood in his free will. Rainsplash stepped out of the bush, scared.

As soon as he was sure she was gone, Stormstrike turned back to Rainsplash, eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here, Rainsplash? You made it perfectly clear that we weren't _meant to be together._ That you weren't _worth_ my time." His voice broke, stature weighed down by invisible weights. "What you didn't know was that I love you. That you're more than worth my time. That even though we may be star-crossed lovers, we will always be meant for each other." He breathed, ignoring the iciness of the river as he waded through and pressed against the tortoiseshell's pelt. "That I am in love with you, and whatever comes our way, I'll be there,"

He was so close, and his breath ghosted against her face. He was so amazing. Feeling so much, she wanted to say something else. To commit to their love. To become one. To claim him as hers. But she couldn't. Not when something was inside her. Something that was his. "You're so beautiful,"

"Will you be there when I have your kits?" She murmured, softly, delicately, ignoring his compliment.

"Of course," He replied instantly, absorbing the information like moss, "I could join ThunderClan, or maybe-"

"I can't take deputyship from you when you deserve it,"

"Then come to WindClan." Stormstrike pleaded, tail curling over her stomach. "The kits deserve _both_ parents."

"But what about Thrushwing? And Silverwillow and Flowerstem?" She bit back the name _Suntail_. Her sister was still distant with her, the time lost during the siblings were apprentices was unable to be regained and Suntail didn't want to put in the effort to act like a sister again. Stormstrike didn't respond as a stick cracked. "It was nothing," She dismissed.

"You'll still see them at Gatherings," He fluffed out his damp fur as he entwined his tail with hers. "Give me your answer soon. Maybe after your kits are born." He added in a hopeful tone as a small yelp resonated in the dead of night.

"Honeypaw, quiet!" A cat scolded, "We are on patrol," The words were faint as pawsteps accompanied them.

"I saw a spider!" Honeypaw protested, slightly louder.

"Meet me here, whenever you can. I'll always be here," Stormstrike murmured in that voice she loved.

"Get out of here," Rainsplash hissed. Nodding, Stormstrike touched their noses together before bounding back to his territory and disappearing in the heather. Her mind reeled at their contact and his offer.

"Rainsplash?" A sweet voice asked just as the heather stilled. "What are you doing here?" Honeypaw stepped out from between the trees, golden fur glinting silver. The darker golden smudges in her fur seemed to be near invisible in the dim light. "Ashwhisker, she's here." The apprentice called, turning her head over her shoulder.

"Why are you out here? Think of the kits!" Ashwhisker meowed frantically, trying to get her to move back in the direction of camp.

"I'm fine! I don't need to be fussed over." Rainsplash snorted as Goldenhawk appeared as well.

"Even Lionstorm wasn't this fussy and you know what he's like," The ginger-golden tabby smiled, flicking her white tail tip. Her gaze flickered to her daughter. "Honestly, us she-cats are stronger when we're expecting then you think."

"I want you back at camp," Ashwhisker demanded anyways, and Rainsplash grudgingly obliged, knowing that Stormstrike was long gone.

"It's just a phase," Goldenhawk whispered from beside the tortoiseshell at the back of the patrol. "He'll get over the fact that you aren't made of ice." Chuckling, Rainsplash bidded her friend goodbye as she walked back to the nursery.

"Did you tell him?" Silverwillow asked, fully awake although her face scrunched up in pain.

"Yeah. Hey, are you alright?"

"Fine, babies just kicking like no tomorrow," The cerulean-eyed she-cat bit back a reply, but moved her nest closer just in case as she circled the nest and laid down, closing her eyes.

* * *

"Hi, Rainsplash," Honeypaw greeted cheerfully as she dropped a vole in front of the queen.

"Hi," She smiled back, enjoying the sun's rays. "Is new-leaf bringing prey back?"

"Yep! Maybe you can hunt again once your kits are born," The golden she-cat suggested as Lionstorm padded up to the two.

"Sandpaw and Lilypaw are waiting for you with their mentors. You're running late, little one." He rumbled, nudging his daughter gently with his nose.

"Oh! I completely forgot! But," she paused, her tone teasing, "I'm sure Sandpaw would like the _alone_ time," She scampered away, laughing, as Rainsplash just stared after her, jaw slack.

"I don't deny the fact that my son is infatuated," Lionstorm chortled as he settled beside the younger she-cat. "The kits are the best thing that's happened to me. I'm sure you'll know the feeling soon," He glanced at her large stomach. "Ashwhisker must be elated,"

"Yeah," She murmured distractedly as she bit into the vole. Finishing the last bite, she stood, waving her tail goodbye. Purring, the golden tom took her spot in the sun.

Going into the nursery, she spotted Silverwillow dozing, her two tom kits nursing at her stomach. "How're Tigerkit and Stonekit?"

Yawning, the mother opened her eyes. "Finally asleep," She murmured sleepily. One of the kits, Tigerkit, let out a wail, before being soothed by his mother's tongue. "They're precious," She continued to lick his white pelt that was striped with orange. "I can't wait to see their eye color. I think this one takes after Foxtail." Rainsplash smiled at the larger kit, named after her recently deceased father, "And this rascal," She pointed with her tail at the grey tom with lighter silver tabby stripes and dark mottled markings. "He looks like his father,"

"Guess our genes are stronger," Rainsplash joked, entering the den and crouching beside her friend. "They look like you too," She whispered as the kit-scent of milk and something distinctly sweet entered her nose. And she was right. The kits had the slim forms of their mother, not the broad build of their father. "Has he begun to spoil you yet?"

Snorting, Silverwillow shook her head in amusement. "It's Thrushwing. When does he not spoil me?" Nodding in agreement, Rainsplash's ears twitched.

"When are you due?" Her friend asked, as Rainsplash gently ran her tail across the kit's back.

"In a few sunrises. Which probably means I shouldn't move that much," She confessed, "Ashwhisker is getting on my nerves about it. He's more nervous that a bunch of bees." Shrugging, the tortoiseshell settled down in her comfy moss nest, seeing it lined with swan feathers. "Did one of them line my nest?" She asked in surprise, referring to the current apprentices. "Of course they did," The pregnant she-cat grumbled. Resting her chin on her paws, Rainsplash quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Against her better judgement, she stood, trotting to the tunnel as the cats shared tongues. Ashwhisker was nowhere to be seen and her kits were to be born in an estimation of two more sunrises, presumably sleeping early since he was on dawn patrol. She felt fat and stuffy, her fur too tight for her body. Managing to move her legs, she walked in a patch of mint before going to the WindClan border, the herb calming her senses.

"Stormstrike," She whispered against the bare oaks. The first of new-leafs warm breezes swept her fur, bringing an answering call.

"Rainsplash?" He appeared from the other side of the stream, green eyes surprised. "You're about to have kits. You shouldn't be out here," He chided gently.

"I had to see you before they were born," She scrunched up her face as a wave of pain rippled from her flank. "Ow." The tortoiseshell muttered, lying down. "Mouse-dung,"

"You alright?" Stormstrike asked, bowing his head down to remain in eye level with her.

"Yeah, I think so-" She ended with a wince as another wave of agony rushed down her spine. "Actually, Stormstrike. I don't think I am," The cerulean-eyed cat mumbled sardonically as the tom's eyes widened in fear. "They're early,"

"You're kidding right?" His breath hitched as a shake of her head responded him. "I'll be right back," He fled, with only one tom in mind to ask for help. His brother.

"What?" A snarl disturbed her thoughts, mind sluggish. She barely registered the warmth of three little bodies against her stomach as she blinked open her eyes. Rainsplash raised her head to see Bramblefang's fur fluffed up, mouth curled in a snarl. Stormstrike stood defensively in front of her, face unseen from her.

"They are mine," Stormstrike repeated, the picture of calm.

"Traitor," Bramblefang's voice was full of hurt before his green gaze flickered to her and her kits, hard eyes softening, whether at her or her kits, she didn't know. "But you're my brother. I can't betray you like that,"

"Stay for the naming, at least." She let out in a low voice, careful not to wake her kits up. "You saved me, didn't you." An understanding passed between the tom and the she-cat, the warmth in his gaze was not to last. "After all this time?"

"Always," He whispered, love long lost with the wind. Stormstrike turned around, surprised as Rainsplash kept her steady gaze on the broken tom.

"Thank you," She breathed out as Stormstrike turned around to face her. Finally glancing at her kits, they took her breath away. "They are beautiful," Two toms and a she-kit nestled at her stomach. A petite tawny she-kit with delicate white smudges on her ears was closest to her, followed by her brothers, a bulky white tom with grey smudges and a grey tom with black tiger-like stripes, flecks of white dotting his back.

"Owlkit," She decided, for the petite tawny kit. It suit her, the kit's fur almost the exact same shade as the tawny owl's feathers. She purred as Stormstrike rolled names through his mind.

"Pigeonkit," He finally settled on, for the smudgy grey-white tom as he opened his mouth to say the last name, "And-"

"Hawkkit," Bramblefang murmured. "Name him Hawkkit. Please," Stormstrike narrowed his eyes at his brother before nodding his head in consent.

"Hawkkit," Rainsplash repeated, liking the name on her tongue for the dark grey and white tom. "Owlkit, Pigeonkit and Hawkkit, welcome to the world," She whispered against their warm fur, fluffy and milk-scented, and something that was distinctively _kit._ The world was against them, but she had her kits and Stormstrike. She wouldn't fall.

 **A/N: I just couldn't resist putting that HP quote in it. It is absolutely heart-melting.**


End file.
